Wishful Thinking
by leigh.deeA
Summary: Kaho's eighteenth birthday, a mysterious present and a wish granted.


_My last contribution to La Corda fandom._

_..._

_Wishful Thinking_

It was girls' day out for Kaho's 18th birthday. She was sitting at a table for three in the shop near the train station where her best friends Mio and Nao treated her to a chocolate cake with chocolate filling and pistachios on the chocolate glaze. Kaho was already enjoying her second slice and Mio who was also going for seconds was so excited about her cake that the piece on her fork had slipped and landed on her pristine uniform.

"Mou!" Mio said and she immediately wiped it with water.

"Mio," Nao said. "That's soda."

"Mou!"

Nao shook her head. "What luck..."

Kaho had another bite of her cake. "It's sooo good. Thanks for treating me Mio, Nao!"

"Don't mention it!" Nao said.

"Ne, Kaho," Mio said in between cleaning the spot on her skirt.

Nao sighed, "Just look at that expression."

"Mou, I just wanted to ask about him."

"About who?" Kaho asked looking from Mio to Nao.

"Tsukimori-san" Mio said with that twinkle in her eye.

Mio was grinning. It was Kaho's birthday after all, and she wanted to know if he had greeted her. Nao had given her opinion of Mio's question by way of sigh.

"He hasn't yet," Kaho said. She also wanted to clarify something: "He isn't um we aren't..."

"It's not really dating is it when he's so far away," Nao said.

Kaho thought her friend had hit the nail on head. It wasn't as if they were dating but he did call her sometimes. She was surprised the first time he called but it became a regular thing and she also liked hearing his voice.

What they had was a sort of agreement, she said to herself as she walked home. They were both clear on that, so they continued to communicate. They had something together, something they wanted to keep alive, so much so that he would sometimes send her letters by post.

She arrived and greeted her mother, "Tadaima."

"Okairinasai!" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

She headed for her room. She appreciated the effort he made to write to her and felt that she had to make note of things she could tell him as well. She shared the events and milestones with gusto but words like "I want to be with you", which conveyed her feelings, weren't spoken yet. She knew they couldn't read between the lines forever but at the moment she wanted to sound happy and wanted to encourage him, she didn't want to dwell when she could do nothing about or change their situation. They wanted to see each other again but she also thought that not being together wasn't something she should emphasize. She didn't want him to make him feel lonely and though _she_ felt lonely at times, her letters were always cheerful.

She was able to say more when he called. She told him about her disappointments too but not in a way that underscored the miles in between them. They talked to each other without mentioning how far apart they were. Sometimes, she even hesitated to say that she missed him. When she felt close to doing that, she always said his name.

'_Len...' _

'_Hm, what is it?'_

'_Nothing. I just like calling your name, that's all.'_

"Kahoko!" Her mother called.

"Yes Okaasan?" she shouted.

"A package came in for you today. It's on your study table!" She shouted from the kitchen.

Kaho spotted a gift wrapped in glossy red paper and tied with a green bow on her desk. "It looks so much like a Christmas present," she said. Who could have sent her this?

She put down her bag on her bed and sat in front of the mystery present. She didn't think it was Len who sent it to her; the red and green would have also reminded him of Christmas. It wasn't from Mio and Nao or her other friends from Seisou who had already given her their presents. Yunoki-senpai, surprisingly, had remembered her birthday and given her an _expensive_ pencil as a joke. Apparently, someone famous had used it to sketch a famous drawing. She didn't believe him but accepted the pencil and her real present which he had given her afterwards. It was a book about famous violinists.

"Who sent this?" she said aloud.

It was only a present. She didn't know who it was from but it couldn't do anything to her. So, she pulled off the green ribbon, which led to her backing away from the table. She had triggered the box which shook like it was about to explode. Confetti burst and she watched as a glowing orb emerged from the mini explosion.

She heard a popping sound and there it was—her present with the tiny gossamer wings. She had to believe her eyes this time. After all that happened to her during her sophomore year, this couldn't be any stranger.

"You!"

"Heh? What kind of greeting is that Hino Kahoko?" Lili said.

"Lili! You almost gave me a heart attack! Couldn't you have just appeared out of nowhere? Even that would have been better," she grumbled.

Lili grinned, "I'm happy to see you too, Hino Kahoko!"

"I guess you already know it's my birthday," she replied. "Did you come here just to greet me?"

"Hai," Lili said. "And also to give you a gift. The best one you'll ever get, second only to the magic violin, which you also received from yours truly."

"Modesty isn't your strong suit," she said.

Lili didn't hear her. He flew closer to her face and said, "Heee...you won't believe what I have for you Hino Kahoko."

She thought of course, that that might be the case since she was talking to a fairy that had given her a magic violin. "I guess so," she said. "So," she held out her hands, "where's my present?"

Lili shook his head.

"Do I have to close my eyes?"

"Yes, Hino Kahoko. You have to close your eyes and wish."

...

"W_ish?_"

Lili nodded vigorously. "It's my best project yet."

Lili then described his job as a team leader at the "Magical Research Facility" located in a top secret area which was somewhere between a spider web and a person's ordinary consciousness. Kaho who was sort of privy to these things after her one of a kind experience with the magic violin listened to Lili like someone who listened to a friend talking in jargon from a too technical field—with a few head nods now and then but not really comprehending. She didn't understand a thing but it was great that Lili was so passionate about his work.

"You're very happy," Kaho said.

"Yes!" Lili exclaimed.

"I'm really proud of you Lili," she said. But she was a little suspicious. This present was probably something she was going to test drive, which wasn't unlike what had happened with the magic violin.

"Um, so what should I do?" Kaho said.

"Heh? Aren't you supposed to say..."

'_Oh! A present for me! What is it? I'm so excited!'_

"And then I would say...," Lili trailed off. He waved his hand and with a frown said: "It doesn't look like you're interested, Hino Kahoko."

He had turned away from her. "Oh! But I am interested Lili! What is it about?"

"No, you don't want to know..."

"Lili...come on. So, it's a wish, right? What do I wish for?"

She hoped asking a question would help move them along. Lili turned to her and smiled.

"That's more like it," he said as he flew so close that she was almost cross eyed trying to look at him. "What do you want Hino Kahoko? I can give you a wish that will last for a whole day."

"It lasts only for a day?"

"Ping! Pong!" Lili said. "Good guess! You can wish for anything Hino Kahoko, but when the sun sets, everything will go back to normal."

"I see," Kaho said. She was reminded of _Cinderella_. "I guess that's for my own safety right?"

Lili nodded, "It is a fail safe."

"So, why me? Why are you giving me a wish?"

"It's your birthday, you are the perfect person, Hino Kahoko."

"I think I've heard that before..." she trailed off. "But we're in sync aren't we? Our wavelengths I mean, so I think I..."

Lili was suddenly in tears, "Hino Kahoko! Your understanding has grown!"

"_Hey_."

Lili flew around the room. "_Ureshiii_!"

"Calm down please," Kaho said.

"Hee...I can't help it Hino Kahoko," Lili said. He returned to floating in front of her, "Ready?"

"I think so," she said. "So, I just close my eyes?"

"Yes," Lili said. "Close your eyes and think about your wish."

_Think about your wish and only about your wish_

_Think about your wish_

Something to wish for...that would last a day. What did she want? She should wish for something simple, right? She should stay out of trouble...

_Think_

If it's going to last only for a day then she should think of something more original. And since everything connected to the wish would disappear after sunset...then maybe she should think of grander things...

_Think_

What did she want, anyway? A wish was different from a hope...a wish meant the impossible. What was impossible for her now?

Lili's voice was receding into nothingness. There was silence and then a new sound filled her ears. She opened her eyes. The sound of birds chirping was her clue—she wasn't in her room and her eyes confirmed it. She was transported to a different place but she was still in their district. In fact, she could have walked the distance without much trouble. What was she doing here?

This was odd, if she got her wish then that meant...

She had arrived in front of the Tsukimori mansion... And so that meant...

She rang the bell beside the large iron gate. The maid greeted her. "Excuse me," Kaho asked, "is everyone in? Are all the family members here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori and their son have just arrived," the maid said. "Are you the one they sent for?"

"Yes, I am," she said immediately.

Was she the one? Well, if her wish had come true then she was, most likely, that person. She was in the Tsukimori Mansion and Len had come home. She almost knocked over a vase...

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. The maid had stopped midstride and given her a warning glance.

She fixed her top and pulled at her skirt. She was ushered into a familiar room. She sat on the same couch and had helped serve cake when she, Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai had come to return Len's uniform.

"Please wait here," the maid said.

"Ok, thank you."

She got up and looked around the room. It was a little different than she remembered it but she still saw pictures of a young Len. There was the one of him smiling and the one of him with his parents. She held the picture of him alone by the frame and smiled fondly. He was so small and looked so cute! She wanted a copy and supposed that maybe Len would let her have one if she gave him one of her baby pictures in exchange. She was cute then too, there was a picture of her back at home with a red bow in her hair. Exchanging baby pictures was something couples did right?

_Then again..._she thought that it was probably an idea that was better saved for later...much later and probably when she could see him in person.

But it was her birthday and she had gotten her wish. They were in the same country; Len was in Japan where she was. She really could see him in person now! It was only a wish and something he wouldn't remember but she could ask to have the picture...and lose if after the wish reaches its expiration date. She sighed then. She should just enjoy the memory.

"He really does look cute though..."

She turned when the door opened. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori smiled at her warmly but Len's absence was conspicuous. He wasn't with his parents. She bowed and greeted her hosts before she could blurt out questions about Len's whereabouts. Where was he? She bit her lip and mentally told herself not to be too impatient.

"Good day," Mrs. Tsukimori said. She observed Kaho's uniform and said, "You're a student of Seisou...my husband and I went to that school also."

"Hai!" Kaho said a little loudly. "But I'm from Gen Ed."

She stated the obvious. She was nervous without knowing why. It was odd, they had been introduced during the second selection but they asked about her as if they hadn't met before. She swallowed and said, "I'm Hino Kahoko..."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hino," Mr. Tsukimori said.

Maybe Mr. Tsukimori hadn't remembered her but her eyes grew wide when Mrs. Tsukimori took her hands and said, "I'm sure you'd also like to meet our son."

"Sweetheart, there's someone here to see you."

A picture wouldn't have done it. No, not for Lili. If she wished for it she would get it—that was a guarantee. She wanted to see him right?

"Len, this is Ms. Hino Kahoko."

It was him; he had the same blue hair and the same golden eyes. Mrs. Tsukimori placed her hands on her son's shoulders, "What do saydear?"

Kaho did her best not to look so shocked. He was cute...cuter in person. It was honestly _their_ first meeting.

"Good day Oneesan," Len said.

It was Len, a shorter and younger version of Len that is. She was probably ten years older than him...

"Hello," Kaho said finally. _Oneesan_, she thought. He was supposed to call her that, right?

"Len, Ms. Hino will take care of you today," Mr. Tsukimori said. "You will be good and treat her kindly, yes?"

"Hai Otousan," Len said.

Kaho was able to nod and take instructions from Len's parents though she was thinking of what she should say to Lili. She got her wish, she saw Len. Except...she had also gone back in time. Lili's wish-for-a-day had some bugs in it.

"We will entrust him to you Hino-san," Mr. Tsukimori said. "If there's anything, you know where to reach us."

She waved goodbye to his parents. When she turned, Len was looking up at her with his bright golden eyes. She had to smile.

"Hello," she said, kneeling in front of him. "How old are you?"

"Seven," he said.

She was _eleven_ years older than him. "Oh, seven huh."

"Hai."

She was the baby in the family and was used to being supervised but now she had to take care of someone younger than her. She had to look after Len like a little brother. She was probably biased but she was determined to leave a good impression.

She smiled, "You know, you're really cute."

It was minus points for her. Little Len had frowned and sighed, a side she'd seen in the older Len.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess it's good if you don't think so much about that."

He shrugged. "Do you want to sit Oneesan?"

But he hadn't expelled her from of the room. "Oh, yes thank you. Um, are you hungry?"

Len shook his head and sat on the couch. His feet dangled above the floor. She had to suggest something. He was a smart kid, wasn't he?

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked. "Like, um, chess or something? No?"

Maybe Scrabble? Or maybe not. Was it time for him to practice?

She noticed he wasn't looking at her but at the window. Did he want to go out? "It's a sunny afternoon, would you like to go outside? Um, you can bring your violin!"

Her smile was really sunny too but Len hadn't returned it. It was too bad because he would look cuter if he smiled.

"How do you know about my violin?" Len asked her innocently.

Oh! His parents hadn't mentioned it. "It was in that picture," she pointed to the photo she had been looking at earlier. "Was it the first time you received a violin?"

"Hai."

She had to get him past monosyllables. "You know, it won't hurt if you smile. C'mon you can do it."

He frowned at first and then with further prodding shot her a mini-glare. He was practicing how to glare since childhood but for the first time, she thought it was possible he could win her over with it. _Sooo cute..._

"You'll like it outside," she said. "I promise. You don't have XP do you?"

"What's XP?"

"It's the only reason to stay indoors," she said. "You can't lie to your Oneesan right Len-kun? Do you have XP?"

Little Len shook his head, "No."

"Then I'll wait here while you go get your violin," she said cheerfully.

Len looked at her and then at the floor. "Ok, Oneesan."

He was easier to manage as a kid, Kaho concluded. She watched as he walked to the door. "Don't think about hiding!"

It was such a big house; it was bad to give him ideas. He had already left the room. "I mean it!" She shouted after him. "Come back ok?"

He cracked open the door and peeked at her from the other side, "Hai Oneesan," he said. "I won't go anywhere."

She didn't know why but Little Len had smiled at her. It was almost like getting her wish.

...

On their way to the park, she told him about the concours at Seisou. She didn't name the participants (and didn't even mention herself) but she said that everyone was talented and that her love for music grew because of them.

"They played that well?" Little Len asked.

"Yes," Kaho answered. "They were also nice people."

"Here we are," she said. "Have you been to the park before Len-kun?"

Before leaving, she had packed their food and water into a small bag. She placed it on a bench and sat; Len took his seat beside her with his violin case next to him also.

"Hai Oneesan," he said. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, of course."

"If you've been here then I've been here too."

She blinked a few times. "Do you see that Oneesan?" Len pointed to a building in the distance. "Have you been there?"

"Oh, I haven't."

"I've been there before so it might be you haven't."

So, this is what he sounded like when with looser lips. What did he mean by '_I've been there before so it might be you haven't'_? She wanted to say: _I've been places too you know._ He probably hadn't noticed but he was talking like a rich kid.

She sighed, "I'm not a peasant..."

"There's a string quartet that plays there. Would you like to go and listen to them, Oneesan?"

Kaho blinked and blinked again, "That's a good idea!"

"Ok. I also wanted to see them so..."

She took his small hand, "It's all right. Let's go. You lead the way."

"Hai."

"You're smart," she said. "When I was younger, I didn't think about going to places like this. Do you come here often?"

"Hai. My parents take me. I'm not yet old enough to go on my own."

_So cute_. "You were good at bringing me here though."

"Arigatou Oneesan."

_Such a Sweetheart_. She heard music coming from inside the building. "I think they're already playing..."

"I hear it too, Oneesan."

They stopped at an archway and saw a quartet of musicians performing in front of a small audience. There was a mural of a vineyard behind the quartet which reminded Kaho of her performance in the park and of playing _Gavotte_ in Seisou's courtyard.

She asked Len, "You want to be able to play like this too right?"

"Hai. But I have to become better so I can give a good performance."

She knew the eighteen year old version had grown up like this but she still wanted to know the opinion of the seven year old. Len's parents raised him to be excellent and his response was to act accordingly—he always gave it his all. It was no surprise he expected the same from others.

"How do you feel when others play poorly?"

His reply was: "I don't like it Oneesan. They should practice more before they can claim to play."

"I guess that's true..." She trailed off.

Len added, "You can't call yourself a musician if you can't play well."

He really had grown up fast, she thought. When she was younger, she didn't have the violin and she didn't think about music at all. She had given up on the piano after only a few lessons. She wasn't as serious as he was at seven.

"I think you're right..." Then, "You really sound older than you are...Ah, so mature! But there's so much work to do...Don't you think it's hard sometimes?"

"Hai," he said. "It's challenging"

She tipped her head to the side. She wanted to see how he would react and so she said, "If you have time to complain then you might as well move your hands and practice."

She got his attention. He looked straight at her but she could only guess if he thought the words were familiar. "Someone told me that not too long ago," she said with a smile.

Little Len nodded. "Do you play an instrument too Oneesan?"

"I play the violin, like you."

They returned to the park hand in hand. Her charge was quiet for a time but she supposed it was only because he was thinking of his next question:

"When did you start playing Oneesan?" Len asked curiously.

She considered if she should put it vaguely or not. "A little over a year ago," she said.

"Oh."

"Do you think it was a bit too late?"

"Hai. How often do you practice?"

He was so direct. "I practice every morning, noon and at night before dinner."

He was really paying attention. She added, "The practice rooms at Seisou help a lot."

"Oh, that's good."

"I have to work hard if I want to play well don't I?"

"Hai."

He wouldn't remember but she wanted to tell him how she felt, "I think the violin can be so moving. I want people to appreciate music and to listen happily so I want to give it my best and make them smile. You can't be a real musician if people don't enjoy your music, don't you agree? You have to make others happy too."

He was looking at her in amazement, there was a short pause before his reply, "Hai..._but_...Oneesan, music can make you feel sad too."

"Yes, that's right. Because music can convey different emotions, it also moves people."

Music captures feelings when you want to claim them. Love, she thinks, is the most frequently captured emotion. She had heard music that sounded like "falling in love" and could listen to these pieces whenever she wanted to but to do the same in real life— schedule the time, place and date—was impossible. And to do the same to a person—to insist on the closest fit or to try someone out because she wanted love now—was also impossible for her.

She also hadn't seen herself falling in love. So, when she started paying attention to other people's stories, she thought it was nice—it must be nice, it must be wonderful to really be in love.

Little Len was looking at the sky near the railing where they could see the ships. She looked ahead too and watched the sea as it lazed about under a red and orange canopy. As she stood there, she thought of the music which could convey her feelings. She had something to hope for, someone to believe in and faith in a future where their plans would be realized.

She almost wanted to give Little Len some advice, probably tell him not to look at any girl but the one he loves. Or maybe she should warn him about being love struck. She giggled. _You're going to fall in love someday, too_. She almost wanted to say they were going to be very happy. She wanted to see him as an eighteen year old and date him...

"Oh!" She said. "Are you all right?"

Her peripheral vision had missed it. She stooped down to check the face of the person who had bumped into her. Little Len was behind Kaho and observing the equally small person who was holding her wounded knee.

"Are you all right?" Kaho repeated. She hadn't seen her face yet. "We'll take care of your knee, ok? Len could you hand me the water please? Don't worry we'll wash the blood off."

Their new companion was sobbing. "It's all right," Kaho said. When Kaho patted the little girl's head, she raised her face to meet Kaho's. Her golden eyes were wet with tears.

Kaho was awestruck but she wiped the little girl's tears just the same. She was looking at herself...at her eight year old self with the red bow in her shoulder length hair. _Just a little above her right ear..._

"Oneesan," Len said. "The water."

Kaho apologized and took the bottle of mineral water Len was handing to her. She washed her littler version's knee and used a clean cloth to wipe away any dirt. She also wiped her little self's face.

It was even more amazing to see yourself in front of you. "Wow. This is so surreal."

"Oneesan," Len said. "I think she's lost."

He gave her a look which said: _"Aren't you going to do something about it?"_

_I should_. She thought about bringing her home herself. She squatted in front of Little Kaho and said, "Have you lost your mommy?"

Little Kaho shook her head. "She lost me."

_Eh? _ "Were you at the playground?" she asked. She remembered that she used to go there with friends as a child. Little Kaho nodded and pointed in the general direction of the swings.

"We should take you back then," Kaho said.

"I'll help you up," Len said when he saw Little Kaho trying to stand on her own.

Len blinked at Kaho, "What's the matter Oneesan?"

"Oh nothing," she said. She looked at them both with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

What should she be doing now that she, her younger self and Len's younger self were together? She sat at the edge of a sandbox while Little Kaho kicked her feet into the sand. Len looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't do that," Len said.

"Why?" Little Kaho asked.

"It's annoying," Len said.

"Why is it annoying?"

"You're getting sand on me too."

"Sand won't hurt you," little Kaho said. She scooped some up and dropped it into Len's hands. It spilled onto Len's lap.

Kaho was wide eyed— sand was on Little Len's hands and clothes. She tried to remember if she did something similar when she was younger but she couldn't and she still had to keep the peace.

"Len-kun," she said. "Don't think of doing anything..."

His eyes were narrowed as if to say, '_Too late_'. But Little Len spaced himself from Little Kaho and tried to clean up. He sat beside his violin case.

Kaho laughed nervously. "Oneechan," Little Kaho said, "Would you like to build a sand castle?"

"Um, sure."

"Ne, Oneechan," Little Kaho whispered. "What's in the box?"

Kaho was on her knees and making mounds of sand with her hands. "It's a..."

"It's a violin case," Len continued for her. "It's not a box."

"I guess he heard you," Kaho said.

"Oh," Little Kaho said. She stood and went to Little Len. "Can I see what's inside?" She asked him.

"I already told you."

Little Kaho nodded, "Can I see?"

Kaho thought Little Len might step back and shield his violin case. She had a premonition that if Little Kaho was persistent the kids might end up in the sand. She stood and took both children to the nearest bench and wiped their hands.

But Little Kaho hadn't given up, "Can I please see it?"

Little Len looked to Kaho who said, "She said please, Len-kun."

She heard Len's sigh followed by the clicks of the locks on his violin case. Little Kaho moved closer, "So shiny! This is yours?"

"Hai," Len said.

"Wow..." Little Kaho said.

Kaho thought it was probably a good time to ask, "Would it be all right if we heard you play?"

Both children looked at her. Little Kaho wore an expectant smile directed at Little Len. Little Len agreed. Kaho guessed that he had sensed that her little self wanted to touch his violin and that he thought the violin would be safer if it were in his hands and some distance away from Little Kaho.

"I haven't heard a real violin before!" Little Kaho said to the older version. "_Gambatte_!" She shouted at Len.

Kaho then saw Len sigh. It was a relief that only one child was annoyed; their first meeting as children was mild compared to their first meeting as teenagers.

Len stood and took his stance. Kaho was considering making a request but she looked at her little self and changed her mind. The piece should be just what he wanted to play for them.

"So pretty..." Little Kaho said.

Kaho's hands had gone to her heart. _I didn't think..._She didn't think it would be the same feeling. He was playing such beautiful notes that her heart raced and memories of their duets returned to her. She was blown away. He had chosen their favourite piece.

"It's _Ave Maria_," she whispered. She wanted to see her little self's reaction but the girl was no longer beside her. Little Kaho had rushed to Little Len and stood in front of him with a large smile on her face. The sun's orange and red hues glowed like fire behind them.

"That was amazing!" Little Kaho said. She took one of Little Len's hands, the bow still in it, and said, "You're amazing! Can you play again?"

Little Len seemed confused. He blinked and blushed and was speechless. He opened his mouth then shut it again.

Little Kaho was still praising him. "You're really good!"

"There you are!"

Both girls recognized the voice of their mother. Mrs. Hino had appeared to retrieve Little Kaho, "Sweetie, I told you to stay beside Mamma."

"I'm sorry Okaasan."

Mrs. Hino took her daughter's hand, "Let's go home dear, say goodbye to your friend."

"Hai, Okaasan."

She looked at Len first and after a moment held out her hand. "Nice to meet you," she said with a cute smile.

"Hai," Len said as they shook hands.

She waved goodbye to Kaho as she and Mrs. Hino walked away. "Goodbye Oneechan," she said. "_Arigatou_! _Sayonara_!"

Kaho waved goodbye as well. Her mother had done a double take so she smiled and nodded respectfully. Len walked back to his place beside her and carefully returned his violin into its case.

"Oneesan," he turned to Kaho.

"Hm?"

"We didn't get her name."

"Oh..." She trailed off. "That's right."

She was at a loss for words. "I think we should go home now, don't you?"

"Hai."

There were only a few houses away from the Tsukimori residence when young Len suddenly spoke, "Oneesan, you said you play to make people happy, right?"

She was surprised at his question, "Yes."

She was smiling at him. He looked away, "Do you think she liked it Oneesan? Do you think it made her happy?"

_Oh_. "Yes, of course," she said with confidence. And with a gentler voice added, "You played very beautifully. She said you were amazing."

She waited for him to speak. "I hope she liked it," he said softly.

Kaho smiled at the ground. She thought about _her_ Len and how she hoped he liked her music too. She wanted to see him.

The house was within view. Outside the gate, Kaho saw Len's parents who had also just arrived. Both wore slightly surprised faces which worried Kaho. With each step leading them closer to the Tsukimoris, she began to arrange the words in her explanation.

"Otousan, Okaasan," Len said.

Mrs. Tsukimori smiled at her son and then at Kaho, "I wasn't feeling well dear," she meant as an explanation for their early arrival. "Len, sweetheart, where did you go?"

"I took Oneesan to the quartet," Len answered.

"Is that so?" His father said. "You always sound so grown up, and now you're dating."

_Eh?_

Mr. Tsukimori grinned, "Ms. Hino, I hope you were careful."

"Yes, Sir," she replied. "I kept an eye on him."

"I played for someone too, Okaasan, Otousan," Len said.

"Oh?" Mrs. Tsukimori said, "Who did you play for sweetheart?"

"A girl in the park. She bruised her knee and Oneesan helped clean it."

"He played for her," Kaho said proudly. "She was really happy."

Len looked at her, blinked, then bowed his head, "Um...Hai."

His parents exchanged looks. "Len, did you have fun?" His mother asked.

"Hai, Okaasan," Len answered.

Misa's hands went around her son's small shoulders. "I'm so glad sweetheart."

"Ms. Hino," Mr. Tsukimori said. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Kaho bowed, "It was no trouble at all Sir."

"Shall we go in?" He said. "You can have dinner here if you wish."

"Oh, I..." She trailed off.

Her vision was becoming dim. Len's father had spoken again but she couldn't hear him. She looked for Len but he was gone. They all had disappeared. When she opened her eyes it was as if she had just woken from a dream. She was lying on her bed.

"Lili," she said to the first face she saw. "You're here."

Lili twirled, "How was it Hino Kahoko? Heeheee. This is exciting! I put a lot of research into this. Tell me what happened Hino Kahoko!" He said excitedly.

Kaho placed a hand over her forehead, "I met Len as the younger Len. I mean, he was a kid."

"Whaaaa? What do you mean as a kid!"

"He was seven years old. I think I went time travelling Lili."

Lili scratched his head, "It wasn't supposed to work that way."

"He's not allowed to remember is he?"

Lili shook his head, "He's not supposed to. It's just so you could see him but in order not to confuse things..." Then he shook his head forcefully, "I don't know..."

"If he remembered...would he have recognized me in Seisou? I should remember meeting him and my older self but I don't."

Lili was sad, "I'm sorry Hino Kahoko. I thought it would work."

She sat on the bed and held out her hands. "It's ok Lili."

Lili flew to the middle of her palms. She kissed his fairy head before he disappeared.

"Goodbye," she said to the fairy dust in her hands.

The phone beside her bed rang. She picked up the receiver and smiled. "Hi," she said to the person on the other line.

'_Hi,'_ he answered back. _'Did I wake you?'_

She checked her wall clock. It was already ten pm. "No. I was thinking of you by the way."

'_Ah,'_ he replied. _'I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner.'_

She twirled the cord around her finger, "Do you think," she began, "what do you think would have happened if we had met each other earlier?"

'_What do you mean earlier?'_

She had walked to a window that framed shades of gray and blue. She looked up into the darkness and her eyes seemed to press forward to travel past the sinewy clouds and the dark, wanting to reach the other side of the sky, wanting to see him.

"If we had met when we were still kids...would you have liked me then?"

'_We can't know.'_

"I would have liked you. You would have played Ave Maria for me."

'_You think so?'_

"Yes."

The day they first met as Little Kaho and Little Len was made for wishful thinking. It had never happened but it was a pleasant memory that she would treasure.

'_Kahoko?'_

"Hm?"

'_I don't know if we would have gotten along immediately, but I don't think I would have been able to get away from you.'_

She had poured sand on him and annoyed him. He probably would want to get as far away from her as possible.

"Yes," she said. "I would make sure you wouldn't. You'd be there for me too, right?"

'_Yes because I can't stay away.'_

She felt the same. He was somewhere on the other side of the sky, thinking of her too.

'_Kahoko...'_

She loved the sound of his voice. "Hm?"

'_Nothing, I just wanted to say your name. I hope you had a good birthday.'_

She was smiling, "I did. Thank you."

"Len..."

'_Yes?'_

"I love you too."

It felt like one step closer...And one of many steps she would take towards him.

-End-


End file.
